In recent years, a communication system in a heterogeneous network has been actively studied in a Study Item (SI) stage for Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The heterogeneous network means a network in which various types of a system such as a macro base station eNodeB for a Macro cell, a Femto cell base station (Home eNodeB HNB) for Femto cell, and a relay for data relay are disposed. In particular, the Femto cell means a service covering a limited zone such as a home or an office very smaller than a charging coverage of one base station of an existing mobile communication service. Further, the Femto cell provides a free wired/wireless communication service through a mobile communication terminal using a Femto cell base station HNB being a micro base station connected to an indoor-wired IP network. In this case, the micro base station provides a service to only access allowed terminals. As illustrate above, a Femto cell base station providing a service to only access allowed terminal refers to a Closed Subscriber Group eNodeB (CSG HNB), and the access allowed terminal is one member of the CSG.